Help The Savior
by AmberEyes90
Summary: The Savior finally has her happy ending after battling ever step of the way, but what happens when the Evil Queen threatens all of that?
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood looking at the horizon when Killian walked up to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back to lean against his chest. He knew her talk with Aladdin about saviors was bothering her. He could see the fear in her eye when he told her that the savior never gets their happy ending, that the people take everything from the savior and leave nothing left for the savior to survive. He kissed the side of her head. He stood silent, holding her tight just reviling in each others touch.

"do you think it's true?" Emma broke the silence. She pulled from him and turned to look at him. "do you think Aladdin was right, saviors never get their happy ending? That they'll be left with nothing?"

"no, if he was right then it would be the same for villains. I still have my happy ending." He gave a small smile.

"I don't want to lose you again. I can't." she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"you don't have to worry about me." He told her as he dropped his hand and hook to her hips. "I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't matter what that man says."

"how can you be so sure? After everything we've seen, everything we've been through." A tear fell from her eye.

Killian gently wiped it away as he caressed her cheek. "and after everything we've made it through you doubt that you're meant to have a happy ending?"

"there's always something that breaks it all apart. We never have time to relax, there's always a crises and the quiet moments are getting shorter. Ow long before that's all I'm doing? How long before all I'm doing is running around saving the world and having nothing left for me?" Killian pulled her to him, holding her tight. He knew the fear, he was afraid that what the forgotten man had said was true, because if it was that meant that he would lose his happy ending as well. He never wanted to lose Emma, she was his heart.

"I wont let that happen." Killian said. "I don't care what happens or who wanders into this town, you are not responsible to save the world." He said as he pulled back and looked into her green eyes. "I don't care if the town is being blown up, I wont let this be the only thing in your life. I wont let this be your life."

"and how are you going to stop it? I'm the savior, you can't stop that." Emma sniffled.

Killian smirked as he gently caressed her cheek again, making her meet his eyes. "you're not just the savior. You're Emma Swan. a stubborn woman, a woman I love." he gave a small smile. "don't forget that."

Emma gave a little laugh. "how could i?" he smirked and pulled her into a quick kiss. "I need to get back to the station. I have to finish up some stuff."

"why don't you take the day off? I'm sure your father is more than capable of covering." Killian said, hoping she would agree.

"no, I can't do that to him." she shook her head.

Killian sighed. "love, you need to have abreak. Let someone else be the savior for a day." She shook her head about to argue. "think about it. Don't stay late at least." She nodded in a greement making him smirk at her. "I love you." he said softly before he gave her a loving kiss. She smiled when they parted and she went back to the station. Killian made his way to Granny's hoping to find Snow and David there. If Emma wouldn't agree he was going to find a way to show her that she can be just Emma. Walking in he found the two sitting in the booth with Neal sleeping in the stroller. He didn't wait for them to invite him, he took a seat beside David.

"what's wrong?" snow asked.

"we need to have a talk." Killian said. It had broken his heart seeing Emma like that, to hear her fear of being left with nothing left for herself, to think she could never have a happy ending because she was the savior. "I just got done talking to Emma."

"is she alright?" Snow became worried.

"not really." He looked at her. "she believes what that man Aladdin spouted about Saviors never getting their happy ending. She believes that that's what she'll have."

"that's not true." Snow furrowed her brows. "she has so many people that are there to help her, from what Aladdins said he didn't have anyone. She has people who love her and will hep her."

"well she doesn't see it that way." Killian looked between the two. "she doesn't see it as anything but her needing to save the world. Let's face it any time there's a problem everyone runs to her. She's the savior and everyone relies on her for every problem that happens in this town."

"you're right." David agreed. "when ever there's any problem from some villain to a few kids breaking into the school's pool, she's the one who is always told to take care of it."

"well what should we do?" Snow asked.

Killian looked between the two again. "the savior needs a vacation and to see that this two can take care of itself."

"she's never going to go for that." David said as she shifted in his seat.

"I can get her to." Killian smirked. "I can persuade her to take a vacation, but you need to make sure to keep the town under control."

"how are you going to get her to agree to something like that." Snow asked.

"do we want to know?" David said as he looked at the pirate who gave him a look. "does this have anything to do with our conversation the other day?"

"aye." Killian gave a quick nod. "it's part of the plan to prove she can' have a happy ending." David gave a slight nod.

"we'll hold the town together." David said making Killian nod before he slid from the booth and went to find Emma at the station. Snow looked at David waiting for him to explain. He gave a smirk as he went back to drinking his coffee leaving his wife to wonder.

"love…" he said as he walked into the office, watching as she lifted her head from her hands. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's up?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I have an idea how I can prove that you can have a happy ending and still be the savior sometimes." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"what?"

"if you truly believe that you will never have a happy ending, that you'll be reduced to nothing because of the town needing you, let me prove your belief wrong." He pushed from the door and walked closer. "trust me."

"what about-."

"it's all handled." He waved her off as he held his hand out to her. "just trust me."

Emma looked at him before she gave a sigh and took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. "I trust you." she said softly making him smirk.

"good, let's go." He tugged her with him making her sputter out arguments but he didn't slow down. He walked her off through the town and towards the woods. He slowed down as they came to a parshally destroyed wall that was covered in vines. He stopped at the break in the wall only to give her a quick grin before leading her into the break.

Emma stopped and looked atround in awe. The area was covered in over grown flowers. There was a bench and a fountain that had been taken over by the beautiful bushes. "Killian…" she smiled.

"do you like it?" he asked, watching her look around with a small smile. He took a breath, it was time to start his plan. She nodded and looked back at him as her smile grew. "good, now for the first proof that you can have a happy ending…" he trailed off walking closer to her as he held his hand out with a small ring in the center. Her eyes locked on it and she looked shocked before her face was unreadable. "this time… I am purposing."

"Killian…" she whispered as she looked back at the ring.

Killian looked at her, still holding the ring out for her. "Emma, I told you before, you're my happy ending." He paused. "I love you, I'm not going anywhere."

He watched emma look at the ring before her green eyes met his. "Killian, I can't hurt you. if… if it's true…"

"let me decide that. I want you to be part of my life. I want you for the rest of my life. you are my happy ending, love. you are like no woman in any realm, you've made me believe that a villain as vile as I had been could change, could be a hero and could have a happy ending. Will you let me show you that you can have a life, you can be Emma, that you can have a happy ending?" Emma looked at him a moment before she stepped forward, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss that had them both breathing havy as they rested their foreheads together. "is that a yes?" he smirked making her laugh and nod.

"yes." She smiled brightly at him. "I'll let you try." She smiled making him chuckle as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you." she said as she looked at him making him smirk and pull her into another deep kiss.

"now, let's go enjoy our quiet time." He grinned making her laugh as he tugged on her hand, pulling her with him from the secret garden and back towards their home. they bearly made it to the door when Emma pulled him into a kiss that quickly went from loving to passionate. Killian pressed her to the door as he dropped his lips to her neck. Emma reached behind her opening the door and letting them in when he scooped her into his arms and kicked the door shut as he made his way up the stairs to their room.

Emma cuddled into Killians side as they sat on the couchand she showed him how to watch Netflix. She smiled at him as he raised a brow as she flipped through to find a show to watch. It had been a week and she had to say it was nice to be Emma and not the savior everyday. She was surprised the town was still together but he had done what she thought was impossible, he had showed her that she could be Emma and let the town handle things sometimes. She looked down at her hand resting on his leg, the ring was small and elegant on her finger. She couldn't help the smile that spread as she rivaled in the feeling of being engaged to the man who had managed to break every one of her walls.

"admireing your ring again?" he smirked catching her looking at the little blue gem that sparkled in the sunlight that filtered through the window.

"maybe." She smirked making him kiss her head. "this has been so nice. Thank you, Killian, for everything."

"any time, love." he pulled her tight to him.

Emma smiled. "I'm glad we got to have a little quiet time that wasn't interrupted by someone running in and telling us about a new problem."

"that was the plan, love. to make the town start taking care of it's self when it can and to show you that you don't have to always be the savior. You can just be Emma Swan."

"for now." she said as she held her ring up to admire it making Killian chuckle. "I can be Emma Swan for now."

"and after we're wed you can relax and be just Emma Jones." He grinned, excited for the day that she was officially his wife. Emma smiled at him, she couldn't possibly love him any more than she did at that moment.

"well I hope it keeps up when we get back to work tomorrow. Maybe with them taking care of some of their problems we'll be able to have our life." she said.

"that's the plan, love." he smirked as they settled in, cudduled in each other's arms as Emma pressed play.

Snow looked up when she saw Emma and Killian walked into Granny's. she had been dieing to hear what it was that Killian and David had discussed, what it was that he had part of the plan to talk Emma into taking a vacation for a week. She and David had been worried about their daughter since Killian sat in the booth and told them that she was having difficulty with thinking she was going to be used until there was nothing left of her. Emma's bright smile as the two entered the diner set them at ease. Killian smirked as he and David shared a look as Emma dropped beside her mother at the table.

"it's good to see you." Snow smiled. "how are you?"

Emma smiled at her. "I'm better." Snow smiled and nodded, glad to see the smile on her daughter's face.

"so what did you do with your week off? did you go anywhere or do anything?" Snow asked, wanting to get som details on what Killian had planned for Emma.

Emma glanced at Killian as he took a sip from his mug with a smirk and sat back at the table. "well we didn't go anywhere, we just relaxed at home mostly." Emma told her mother. David smirked as he caught sight of the ring Killian had showed him a few days before he took Emma on vacation.

"here, love." Killian said as he handed her a mug. She smiled her gratitude for him getting her coffee.

"Emma!" Snow gasped as she quickly took her hand making Emma quickly grab her mug with her other hand. Snow looked up at Emma and then to Killian who gave another cocky smirk as he continued drinking. "it's beautiful. When did…? is this what you two were talking about?" she looked at David and Killian.

David smiled as Killian gave a nod. "what are you talking about?" Emma asked confused, looking at Killian.

"a few days before I had gone to have a conversation with your father. Being as you're a princess and your father is old fashioned I figured it would be bad form to ask you before I had asked your father." Killian explained.

"always the gentleman." Emma smiled at him, the light even brighter in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm so happy for you." Snow smiled brightly as she pulled Emma into a tight hug. "when are you going to have the wedding? We'll have to start planning. We can have it in front of City Hall-."

"whoa." Emma said, stopping her mother. "we've only been engaged for a week. we havn't really discussed anything yet. And I don't think city hall is going to be the best choice."

"youre a princess, Emma." Snow said not understanding why Emma seemed to just push it to the side. She was a princess and the savior. She caught the look that Killian and David shared as she furrowed her brow.

"it's not like we're in the Enchanted Forest. Some traditions don't carry over." David said trying to help save his daughter and her fiancé. "it's something to think about." He told the two. "nothing to rush to, it's not like there's anything that's rushing you." the two just nodded as Snow sighed, not wanting to push at that moment.

"well you're feeling better, and your relaxed and happy. That's what matters." Snow said as Emma gave a little nod and smileas Henry and the others joined them conversations took off. David and Snow gave small smiles as they caught Killian reaching out to take Emma's hand, making her smile at him as they looked at each other with such love. a vacation for the savior was jexactly what she had needed to realize that she had way too many people around her, fighting for her happy ending as hard as she fought for theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emma, you can't do that. You're the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. You are a princess whether you were raised one or not. It's your birth right." Snow argued with her daughter as they sat in the loft talking about wedding plans. Killian stood behind Emma, leaning on the back of her chair as David sat off to the side, both glancing at each other wondering what they should do.

"I don't care." Emma said, dropping her hand on the table. "I don't want the entire town staring at me. I don't want some fairy tale wedding and big fluffy dresses or huge waves of people and fireworks shooting off in the sky."

"Emma-."

"No, it's my wedding." Emma said before she stood and stormed out of the loft. Snow looked at Killian as he gave a soft sigh before he followed his fiancé. "She's so frustrating." Emma said once he caught up to her.

"I know, Swan, but perhaps there's some other way to get her to understand. Arguing about this isn't working." He suggested making her nod as she began to calm. "Perhaps we can take another route." Emma raised her brow as he held his hand out making her take it and both going back u to the loft.

"Emma…" Snow said looking at her daughter as the two walked back in, hand in hand. "Emma you have to understand."

"Actually we decided on it." Killian gave a small smirk as he glanced at Emma who just gave a small nod for him to continue, trusting he knew exactly what they both needed and wanted. "We're going to get married on the Jolly Roger and only have family there." Snow looked a bit horrified as she looked between the two.

David walked over to stand beside Snow with a small smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

"David." Snow said looking at her husband in shock. "She's royal, she deserves to have a royal wedding."

"She deserves all of that and more, but what she wants she should get." David said with a small smile at his daughter.

"You really want to get married like that?" Snow asked the two. Killian gave a small nod before looking at Emma who nodded with a small smile. Snow sighed heavily. "Fine." She said caving in, clearly still not entirely happy but she was not going to fight Emma. Emma was relieved that her mother gave in. "When will it be?"

Killian looked at Emma who thought a moment. "The end of the week." Snow looked even more shocked. "We don't need much, we need to get what we're wearing and maybe some cake or something, but we don't need a lot." Killian gave a nod in agreement before they both looked at David and Snow. David wrapped his arm around his wife with a small smile.

"What can we help with?" David asked and watched the two shrug. "Well think about it; let us know whatever we can help with."

"Thanks." Emma said. "We should get going, it's getting late." She told Killian who just nodded. He gave a quick nod to David, a thank you for helping to ease the tension between the two women before Emma and Killian left hand in hand.

"The Jolly Roger?" Snow said once the two were gone. "Really? And you're going to just let your daughter get married on a pirate ship?"

"Snow, she's stubborn, and wants what she wants. Besides it is a pirate she's marrying and he's becoming a permanent part of our family. And neither of them were raise with royalty. They're not comfortable with the royal lifestyles. Let them have their day. We can ease them into the royal way as time goes on." Snow heaved a heavier sigh, giving in.

Emma paced the living room of the loft. In a few hours, she would be getting married to her one true love. She did not want to run or anything like that, she was anxious and nervous about what the future held, even though she knew it would be filled with love and happiness with Killian at her side. "It's just jitters." She heard making her turn to see Snow walk in with Regina and Zelena beside her. "You'll be fine."

"I know I just…." Emma took a breath.

"You've faced down villain after villain, slayed a dragon and even battled the underworld and you're nervous about telling the pirate you love him?" Regina said making Emma shrug. "Shall we go? We should get there before the pirate so he doesn't see his bride before the wedding."

Emma gave a nod and the four women made their way to the Jolly Roger, letting Emma led them to the Crew's quarters so they would have more room to get ready. After two hours Emma stood in a long white gown, one similar to the one she wore in Camelot, her hair again pulled back with flowers but this time it was an intricate style. "You look stunning, Emma." Snow said with tears in her eyes.

"Captain guy liner won't be able to look away." Regina said with a small smile. Emma gave a thankful smile when they heard David call down the ladder.

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"We're good." Snow called back. She smiled when she watched him stop in his place as his eyes fell on Emma.

"Emma…" He smiled as he walked closer. "You're beautiful." He said as he held his hand out. "Are you ready?" She nodded taking his hand and making their way to the ladder.

"How's Killian?" She asked making David chuckle.

David smirked at her, as if happy with what he had seen. "I think he's actually afraid, for the first time ever, he's so anxious and nervous. He's pacing around." Emma gave a small nod and smile before the two made their way above deck. Emma looked up at the helm where Killian came into view standing with Henry. She paused for the briefest of moments before David walked her up the stairs and presented her to Killian, neither taking their eyes from the other as they moved to their spot as Regina stood beside them.

"Swan… You look…" Killian had no words.

Emma gave a little smile. "You too." He smirked as she reached out, resting one hand in his and the other on his hook. Emma glanced at Regina and gave a quick nod telling her to start before she locked her green eyes back on his blue ones.

"We're gathered here to bear witness to the union of these two. They've gone through many trials, even to hell and back and their love endured." She paused, this was still difficult after losing Robin but she knew she could not continue to dwell on that loss, she knew he would not want that. "They've made it through each trial and came out stronger, and now they will tie their lives together. Hook you go first." She said as he glanced at her.

Looking back at Emma, he took a small breath, ignoring the eyes of the only family they had. "Emma, I was once lost, taken by darkness. I did horrible things and hurt many people; I never thought I would have such a life with anyone. When I met you I knew there was something between us, and it solidified it when we shared that first kiss. I knew I loved you. It only became more and more clear the more we went through and came out stronger. I have never loved so fiercely before, I have never wanted to be such a great man for anyone before. I love you, Emma, and I will stay at your side for as long as I draw breath. I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, as my wife, the one I will honor, respect, love, care for and stand by for all eternity." He gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"Emma." Regina said looking at the woman who held tears in her eyes and a bright smile.

"Killian, I thought you were the most obnoxious and self centered man I had ever met when we first met. But as time went on, I learned more about you, and I saw you for the great man you really were. You had him deep inside all this time, you just needed to light the way for him to come back to the surface." She smiled as he gave a little smirk. "I never felt so in love with anyone, I never opened up, let my walls down or took off my armor for anyone. You broke each wall down and made me realize I didn't need my armor with you. You hold my heart and a place in it like no one else. I will stay at your side and fight to stay there through everything that is thrown at us. I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, as my husband. The one I will honor, respect, love, care for, and stand by for all eternity." She gently slid a silver band, nearly identical to her design onto his ring finger of his right hand, replacing one of his 'reminders'.

"As the mayor of this town and queen of the realm I declare your lives linked for as long as you both shall draw breath. I declare you husband and wife." Killian smiled as Emma's face lit up, the two pulled close sharing a loving kiss, their first kiss as husband and wife. Pulling apart, they heard everyone clapping for them but they only had eyes for them until the others came up to congratulate them. Emma and Killian smiled as they shook hands and gave hugs as their family celebrated in their happiness.

"Mom." Emma said as she stood with Killian's arm around her shoulders. "Since you let us have the wedding we wanted." She looked at Killian who gave a small smile and a nod for her to continue. "We put something together for afterwards."

Snow looked at her confused before Emma pulled from Killian and walked her mother to the side of the ship. Looking over they found all the people of the town standing, ready to party. There were tables, and chairs, and food, and lights. "How… when…?"

"Killian and I talked about it." Emma smiled as Killian and David moved closer to the two women. "You're right; even though I wasn't raised a princess doesn't mean I'm not one. And since we didn't want a royal wedding, we gave in for a royal reception. I am a princess and Killian is now officially a prince." Emma looked at her husband. It would take some getting used to, them being prince and princess. "And because you wanted us to have what we deserved, we asked Regina, Henry, Granny and the dwarves to give us a hand."

Snow looked so happy, her face a light and happiness in her eyes as she quickly pulled Emma into a hug before giving Killian one as well. Although he returned it a bit awkwardly, he could not help but smirk as Snow looked at the two of them. "This is what you deserve. I wish you could have been raised at home and been to balls and had everything you ever wanted."

"I don't." Emma said making Snow look at her confused.

Emma smiled. "Think about it. If the curse never came, if I was raised at the castle… Regina would never have found happiness and light, I wouldn't have met Neal, which means we wouldn't have Henry, and I would never have met Killian." She looked up at her husband as he gave a small smile before he gently laid his hand on her lower back. "It was a hard life and painful at times but look at everything we all got from it." Emma smiled, leaning into Killian.

"Emma…" Snow said pulling her daughter into another tight hug.

"Our friends look to be a bit impatient down there." Killian commented as Leroy began calling out for 'any time now' and 'can we dig in already?'

"Right." Snow laughed as she pulled away. "Come on, let's celebrate your wedding." She and David were first, followed by Zelena.

Regina stopped beside the two. "I am happy for you." She told Emma softly. "Just keep the making eyes with captain guy liner to a minimum." Emma smiled at the woman.

"I'll try." Regina gave one of her rare small smiles. "Regina. Thank you. For everything. For marrying us, for helping with the wedding and planning the reception and… everything." Regina just gave a nod before she went to join the others. "Aren't you going to join them, kid?" Emma asked Henry

Henry nodded. "Yeah, I just…" He paused. "I'm really happy for you, mom. I'm really glad you guys are together."

"Well it wouldn't have been possible without you." Emma smirked making Killian chuckle.

"Aye, lad." He grinned. "If you hadn't been taken to Neverland none of this would have started, I wouldn't have had the chance to be swayed by your mother."

"Don't forget it was you who gave me the shove to ask him out on our first date." Emma added making the teen blush. "Go have fun." She glanced at the docks. "It looks like someone's waiting for you." Henry smiled, gave her a hug and smirked at Killian before he made his way to where Violet waited for him. "He's growing up so fast and I missed so much of it." She sighed watching as Henry kissed Violet's cheek.

Killian wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, love, I'm sure there are plenty of things in the future that he'll need you for." He kissed the top of her head. "Besides you can always have another chance." He grinned making her laughed before pulling him into a loving kiss. "We do have guests waiting for us." He said pulling apart.

Emma smirked. "We do." She agreed. "Well I guess our chance to experience it all will have to wait."

"Aye, sadly it must." He said as he kissed her again. "Although we could drop below deck…" He said with an evil grin and a kiss to her neck.

"Emma! Hook!" They heard making the two look at Regina as she set her hands on her hips and gave a look they both knew meant get down there.

"Looks like we'll have to have a rain check." Emma sighed before lacing her fingers with his and grabbing his hook. "Let's go dance and eat and drink and have fun for a while and then we can have our own celebration later tonight." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her again but Regina calling their names again made them stop and look at her before they sighed and made their way to the docks to be congratulated by the town and to celebrate their union.

Snow stood with David watching as Killian and Emma were pulled apart once again as the two people congratulated them and pulled them in separate directions. "David, they haven't even eaten yet." She said worried as they watched the two look at each other across the way. "We have to do something. It's been five hours and they just keep getting pulled every which way."

"We didn't have an issue." He said with a slight shrug.

"We also didn't have a huge reception like this with people going wild. We also didn't have much celebrating since Regina walked in and turned the happy day into once of fear." David gave a sigh.

"What do you want to do?" He asked and watched as she thought.

"Come with me." She smiled as she led him through the reception to gather what she could.

Emma had nearly had enough; she had not been able to be near Killian since they walked down to the docks. As soon as they came face to face with everyone they were pulled apart and no matter how hard they tried to get back to each other's side the people would redirect them. She was ready to snap and she knew Killian was feeling the same.

"Dance!" They all heard someone call out.

"That's right; you need your first dance together." Violet said as she and Henry walked over to her. She smiled as Henry pulled away. Violet pulled Emma with her as Henry walked over to Killian and shoved him through the crowd. Suddenly soft music started and Emma gave a small smile as Killian held his hand out to her. Taking it, they began their first dance as husband and wife and the first time in hours that they were in each other's arms.

"It's about bloody time." Killian said low as he pulled her closer, both resting their heads together, just taking in the moment.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be like that when I said we should have a royal reception." She sighed.

Killian kissed her forehead. "Nothing to be forgiven. It was a nice gesture towards your family and heritage. It was a nice thought, Swan."

Emma smiled. "I just wish it didn't keep us apart, unfed and not nearly enough rum." She laughed softly at his short chuckle. "And you can't call me Swan anymore." She smirked.

Killian grinned. "You're right, Mrs. Jones." Emma beamed at the new name. "However you will always be my Swan, no matter the name you take." Emma leaned in and laid a loving kiss on his lips before she heard the music shift and other joined the dance. "I guess our time is up." She gave a small smile, as she looked around at the others distracted. "Maybe it's our chance."

"To run?" He added making her nod. Slowly they started making their way through the crowd and towards the edge of the group to make their way home when Snow and David showed up out of nowhere. David swiped Emma away from Killian as Snow too her spot leaving the two newlyweds to look longingly at each other.

"Don't look too dejected." Snow said with a small smile before she guided the former pirate along until they were at the edge of the crowd and now behind the shipping containers where David and Emma stopped. "You gave up a part of your wedding to make me happy that you got a little bit of a royal wedding. You've been separated the entire night because of that present to me, you haven't even eaten yet. So as a little tiny part of a wedding present to you both, we're helping you escape." Emma and Killian looked at each other.

"Sneaking through town all the way back to the house isn't practical, especially with all these people." David said.

"You have a better idea?" Emma asked.

"Actually your mother does." David said as he and Snow looked at the ship with smirks. "Everything you need is already on board, I'm sure you two can manage from here." Emma smiled and hugged her parents before she pulled away and started planning how to get from behind the containers to the ship, missing the hug Snow gave Killian and the quick hug from David. "You may have grown on me a bit, but you hurt my daughter…"

"Didn't I tell you before, mate? She's in good hands." He grinned.

"Yeah and like I told you, that's what I'm worried about." Killian chuckled before he turned, resting his hook at her waist.

"Best bet is to just run for it." He said as he glanced at the reception. Emma nodded before the two took their chances and ran for the ship. Once aboard Emma smiled at her parents as they watched with smiles of their own. She turned quickly to help Killian undock the ship and slip away quickly before anyone took real notice. Emma disappeared below deck to change from the uncomfortable dress. She came back wearing a light dress and carrying two bottles making him smirk at her as she stood at his side at the helm. "You know the best way to a pirate's heart."

"Is through his liver." She smiled handing him a bottle as they heard the calls of the townspeople. "I guess they finally realized we're gone." She smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Aye, well we wouldn't have to be if they had left us be." He said watching as she reached across him to open his bottle and taking a drink and handing it back to him. He leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss that that made her fall into him as the world melted around them. He pulled away making her give a slight pout as he ran about the ship, dropping the anchor before running back to her, pulling her into his arms and moving towards the ladder to his quarters below deck.

Emma shifted as he ran his hand through her tangled hair. He smirked as he thought about everything that had just happened. He not just had Emma at his side and in his arms but she was his wife now. He had won her heart, had shown her what love was and had proven that she did not need to run away and hide all the time. He felt her move again. "Are you hungry?" He asked making her look up at him. "It looks like your parents even packed up some food."

Emma smirked. "That was very thoughtful of them." She said as she pushed up a bit. "Would you like some?"

"Neither one of us has eaten." He said as he pushed up in the little bunk. Emma smirked as she climbed from the bed and used her magic to heat up the food. She glanced at him and realized his eyes were locked on her body and his clear blue eyes had darkened. Slowly she made her way over to the bunk and leaned down placing a loving kiss on his lips before moving to his neck forcing a soft moan from his throat. "Emma…" He said before he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around to lay on her back on the mattress. He trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck making her moan with pleasure.

It was not until the fifth try that Emma managed to heat the food and they were able to eat. Emma smirked as she kissed his cheek while they lay cuddled together, now dressed and on the deck of the Jolly Roger, looking at the stars as he told her about the constellations. Emma shifted at his side to watch him as he looked up at the night sky. "Killian." She said making him pull his eyes from the stars to look at her. "I love you." She said softly. Killian gave her a small smile as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Swan." He told her softly. "I love you with all my heart."

She gently laid her hand over his beating heart. "I never thought I'd have this day with you. I thought I would never have this day at all and then you came along and broke all those walls. You proved that it was okay to love someone and when I lost you and had to leave you in the underworld…" She paused. Killian reached out and placed his hand over hers on his chest. "I never thought I would see you again, I thought that that dream of a future together was gone. When you came back…" She looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't have to worry, Swan. I won't leave you, not ever again." He told her as he pulled her closer to him and she rested her head back on his chest. The two spent the rest of the night cuddled against each other under the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma sighed as she listened to Leroy and Granny arguing once again over something that meant nothing. There was a crash and the ground rumbled making the three run outside to see what was going on. Emma furrowed her brow when she caught sight of a figure making her way down the streets, blowing up storefronts as she walked. Leroy began screaming that Regina had lost it and was going to kill them all while Granny went inside for her weapons. Emma drew her gun and pointed it at the evil Queen as she smirked, making her way closer. "Oh please, you know that thing won't work on me." She said waving her hand making the gun fly into the street. Emma looked at the woman as she stalked closer when Granny returned with her crossbow, firing an arrow at her neck. The evil queen caught it quickly before tossing it to the side with a laugh. She flung her hand, throwing Granny into the asphalt of the street. Emma raised her hands to battle the evil queen with her magic but was easily over come and held tight to the cement wall. "Regina let me out to play and play I shall. Starting with you." She smirked. "You look stressed. Perhaps a bit of sleep will make you more relaxed." She smirked and held out a pin. "And look what I found just laying around in that dusty old shop."

"You can knock me out but I won't stay like that for long. All it takes is true loves kiss." Emma shot at her.

"Oh yes I know. That's why you'll be locked away and hidden." She smirked as Emma's eyes went wide seconds before she felt a prick on her finger and then nothing. "One down, a town to go." She laughed before disappearing in a poof of smoke with Emma but she left the little needle as a tease of what was to come of Emma.

"Granny." David said as he ran up to her with Snow, Leroy and Killian at his side. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"The evil queen, she attacked Emma." She said as she looked around.

"Where is she?" Snow asked as she looked for her daughter. Killian stood and started looking around as David and Snow spoke with Granny as they helped her back to her feet. "What happened to her?" Snow said as Killian bent to pick something up.

"I think I know." He said turning to show Snow and David the needle. "That bloody witch put her under the sleeping curse and took Emma." He said angrily as Snow took the needle. David grabbed Killian's arm to stop him from storming off. "Let go of me."

"You running off angry won't help Emma." David told him, as he looked at the pirate, a man he had come to see as a good friend and now son in law for the last month and a half. He watched at Killian's face shifted and his look darkened a face he had not seen before. Killian yanked his arm from David's grasp and he was gone down the street.

"David." Snow said watching her son in law leave. "What's he going to do?"

"I don't know but it can't be good." David said worried. "We need to find out what the Evil Queen is up to and where she could be hiding."

"We better find Regina, and fast. I have a feeling that's where he's heading and he's in no frame of mind to talk with her." Snow said as she and David started to look for Regina, finding her in her office. "Regina."

"What?" She asked as they ran in.

"The evil Queen… she's back." Snow said quickly.

"What? That impossible, I took her heart and crushed it." Regina said standing up.

"Where would she go?" They heard from the doorway. Turning they found Killian standing there looking at them with that dark look. Regina paused looking at him. It was a look she had only glimpsed before one that was darker than what she remembered from years ago. "She put Emma under a sleeping curse and took her somewhere."

"Oh boo." They all looked over to where the evil queen stood with a grin. "You figured it out already?"

"Where did you take her?" He asked as he moved forward, standing tall in the face of the evil queen, something very few people ever did in her lifetime. "Where is Emma?" He demanded.

"That's no way to ask for a toy back." She teased making him lunge at her only for her to disappear and reappear on the other side of the room. "Well you see with the savior out of the way and safely tucked away…" She trailed off as an image of Emma tossed on a stone floor came to the mirror. "I can now take over and punish each and every one of you lowly little bugs. I will take you out one by one, making the others watch. You will be left to suffer never knowing where your love lays in an eternal slumber and you Regina, my dear; oh do I have sweet plans for you." She laughed before disappearing into smoke once again. Snow looked worried as the image or Emma faded. She knew what it was like in that eternal slumber, she knew what her daughter was feeling and going through.

"We have to do something." Snow said looking at David and Regina. When her eyes fell to Regina she watched the woman cross her arms, watching Killian standing off to the side with his back to them.

After a moment, she took a breath, "Not going to go berserk and start showing off that temper you held all those years ago?" She said as if taunting Killian.

"Regina." Snow half scolded before looking at the man. "Hook-."

"What? No cut throat captain Hook?" Regina continued. "You really think charging around waving that little thing on your arm is going to scare her or get you anything you want? You think running around almost getting yourself killed is going to help anything?" Killian spun with an even darker look in his eyes as he stalked over to her. Regina looked him in the eye as Snow and David stood, stunned. "You really think Captain Hook, the cut throat Pirate who did as he pleased, taking men's wives and killing all in his way will be any help in saving her? You really think this is what she'll want to wake up to? You think the first thing she sees is the wild and crazy Pirate, bent on dark revenge once again? How is this going to help Emma? Stop being so damn selfish and think about your wife." Killian stopped and stared at her. Regina gave a small smile. "Good, now you're thinking." Killian just looked at her a moment longer before he turned and was gone.

"What was that all about?" Snow asked. "You know he's hurting. You know-."

"I've known him longer than you have. I knew him back in his pirate days, back when he was that cut throat captain. He's hurting yes, and that curse the evil queen put on Emma took away that light that was holding him in better standing. It's similar to what I believe happened to you when Snow ate the apple." Regina said looking at David as he furrowed his brow and Snow looked at him confused.

"It felt like my heart had been shredded. Like I had no breath and the world suddenly became grey." David said softly.

"And that's with you being a hero." Regina glanced at the door. "He, like I was, was consumed by the darkness, it's so easy to slip right back, you saw that when he became the dark one." The two nodded and looked worried. "Don't worry; he's not going to revert, not any more than he already has at least."

"We should talk to him-." Snow said but Regina cut her off.

"No. Leave him be. Remember what I said, he was a villain, consumed with darkness. You trying to be all nice and good won't do anything but aggravate him." She sighed. "I'll speak to him. Maybe I'll be able to talk a little more sense into him and we can figure this all out. For now, just…. Do whatever you… do." She left the two alone and went to the docks where she knew she would find him hiding out.

"I _don't_ want to deal with you right now." He said as she came closer.

"Why? Because I make you think about what you're doing?" She shot back. She stood in her place watching him as he refused to turn to face her. "I'm not going to coddle you. You know what the darkness feels like; you know what that power tastes like. You also know that once you touch it, there's no coming back, at least not without Emma and with her missing…" She trailed off.

"Go away, Regina." He said sternly, but she could hear something in his voice that had not been there when he had marched into her office demanding things.

"You feel it." She said and she saw his shoulders tense. "You feel the pain; you feel your heart being ripped out and shredded to nothingness. You feel her slipping away and the light fading."

Killian spun on his heels and had her slammed up against the light pole, choking her. "What the hell do you know? You're the one who causes this, you're not the one forced to endure any of it. What do you care if I rush off after that witch? What's it matter to you?" He demanded.

Regina looked at him a moment just now realizing what the hitch in his voice earlier was, it was tears. He had been crying. It was evident when she looked into his glassy blood shot blue eyes that still held a few tears. "You're right." She said softly. "I don't know what this feels like, but I know what it feels like to have a loved one ripped away, killed right in front of your eyes. You know that pain but you do not know the pain of a true love being taken from you. I've felt that and watched it happen right in front of me, twice." Killian stepped back, turning away again. She gave a soft sigh. "I've known you a long time, Hook. Even when Milah was taken from you, you never went this dark. You're delving deeper than you've ever gone before and if you do this you will lose yourself. You will lose Emma and I guarantee she will lose her life because you were too focused on the darkness."

Killian stood silent a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at her but did not turn around. "Then what do you suggest. Your majesty?"

"What would Emma do? What would she want you to do?" She heard him heave a heavy sigh before he turned around.

He gave a small smirk. "She'd be a bloody hero." Regina gave a small smile as she nodded. "Emma would make sure the others were safe first, she would want to make sure no one else could get hurt while others looked for her."

"Good, now you're where you need to be." She stepped closer. "Emma and I may not have seen eye to eye and most of the time we still don't but she is important to Henry and she's grown on me a bit." She smirked. "I won't let anything happen to her. We will find her and bring her home, safe and sound, curse broken and all." She looked into his blue eyes. "You're going to continue to feel that pain and suffering until she's awakened. In the mean time, every single choice, thought or diction you make or speak, run it passed the filter. What does Emma want you to do? She loves you, I don't know why but she does, and she loves you for the man you are, not the man you used to be. Show her how much you love her by fighting to stay that man for her."

Killian looked at her and gave a nod. Regina turned to leave. "Thank you." He said making her stop and look at him.

"We all have horrors in our pasts that we are trying so hard to be better for. The only way I was able to be a better person, to be a hero is because I loved Henry, and I wanted to show him I could be good. I've seen the same in you. Not only with Emma, but with Henry as well. Don't think I can't see through that look you try to put up when others are around. You're almost as bad as Emma hiding behind her walls." Regina gave a small smile. "I've seen you tear each one down and I've watched as she pulled you apart. Don't let all of your hard work together be for nothing." Killian just nodded. "Meet at Mary Margret and David's in an hour. Until then, just think of Emma and what she would be saying to you." With that, she left the pirate alone on the docks, looking out at the horizon. The group had once been trying to kill each other and tried their hardest to hurt one another but somehow, somewhere along the way they had become a little family. Killian took a breath, he and Regina had once been villains, had once done horrible things but here they were because of Emma standing in the light and doing good.

He pulled himself together, the others were right; rushing around angry or becoming wild was not going to help Emma one bit. They needed to work through this and together if they were going to make it anywhere. He turned and started for the loft.

When he walked in everyone looked at him. Regina gave him a nod and Snow smiled at him and invited him to sit at the table as they began working on a plan of how to help keep everyone safe while they looked for Emma. "Why don't Hook and I go look for mom? That way all you have to worry about is keeping the town safe and keeping the evil queen busy."

"She's going to go after you. You're one of the main causes she was locked away; she knows she'll be able to win if she did something to you." Regina said shaking her head.

"The lad has a point." Killian spoke up. "If you can keep her busy looking for people in the town to hurt and busy trying to get around you she won't have time to focus on us. Henry will be away from where she is and safe and the two of us can search for where she hid Emma."

Regina thought a moment while the others looked at each other as if they thought it might be possible. "She used magic; she would have to be in Storybrook somewhere."

"How else would he be safe? You can't very well lock him up in your vault until you find some way to deal with her." David said in agreement with Killian. Regina sighed.

"He doesn't leave your site." She said giving Killian a hard look.

"Mom, I'm not a little kid." Henry said as he stood up. "I'll grab my stuff and then we can figure out where to start." Killian nodded as Henry ran up the stairs for some things. Regina walked over to Killian who leveled his blue eyes with her dark brown ones while the others began trying to hash out some way to protect the town.

"I mean it." She said.

Killian gave a nod. "Nothing will happen to the boy." He said earnestly. "He shall never be put near danger. That's why I said it was a good idea. If the two of us focus on Emma, we can find her and save her but it also stops him from jumping in to your plans to fight. You think I wouldn't know him after years of watching him try to jump in and help, putting himself in danger?"

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You forget he's my step son now. Even before Emma and I got married, I would have done everything I could to keep him from danger. But if you think I'm going to let my lad run face first into death you've got another thing coming, your majesty." He gave a little smirk making her smile and shake her head. "I shall protect him with my life as if he truly were my own blood." Regina gave a nod of appreciation as Henry ran back down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go. We need to find a base and start planning how to start looking for her." He told Killian. "Let us know if anything happens." He said before Regina gave him a hug.

"Be careful." She told him.

"I will, mom." He smiled. "You too." Killian gave her a nod as he followed the teen from the loft. "We could use the Jolly Roger as our base, that way if we need to travel we can just go." Henry said as he walked beside Killian towards the docks.

"Aye, you have a point. It would be easier. We can set up out at sea and make our plans and only come to shore when we have somewhere to look. That will cut down the chances of the evil queen running into us." Killian agreed. "Any bright ideas so far?"

"Well she would want to keep mom as hidden as possible, the harder it is to finder her the more we're going to worry and she's hoping that will make us make mistakes." Henry explained. "The snow queen had a cave she hid in. Maybe she's got something like that? There's still a lot of the woods that aren't really explored because it gets pretty dense."

"Then that's where we shall start." Killian smirked. "As calm and collected as your mother in the face of danger." Henry grinned happily, as they made it to the ship, quickly casting off to sail as far as they dared go.

"So I brought a couple maps that might help us." He said unrolling a large map across the table in the captain's quarters. Killian skillfully set the map up and began surveying what he was looking at. "This one is the map of the city line and the forest. Well what we know of the forest so far anyway. I figured we should probably start there since we couldn't even find the snow queen and she was in a cave out there. It's probably our best shot."

"Good idea." Killian agreed. "So where do you suggest we begin our search?" He asked letting Henry be as much a part of this as possible, knowing that the teen was extremely smart and took after his mother but that it would also keep him occupied and away from danger.

"Well this is where we found the snow queen's hideout." He said pointing to the spot on the map. "We could start there. The evil queen might be using the snow queens set up. It would make sense."

"Right, so snow queen layer it is." Killian said as he turned around, grabbing his sword and gun. "Shall we?" Henry nodded as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. When he turned to look back at the map and saw Killian bending down to look into the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked as Killian glanced at him with a smirk before he stood up.

"This." He handed the sword out. "Back when you got yourself into that mess with Pan, when we got back to the town your father forgot this onboard. I know your grandfather has been teaching you swordplay. If it comes to it, you should be armed to protect yourself."

Henry looked at it before taking it slowly and a small smile coming to his face. "Thanks." He said as he pulled it closer. "You think he's watching over us? Violet said she thinks her mom watches over her and her dad to keep them safe and all. Do you think my dad is watching out for you, me and my mom?"

Killian thought a moment, after his visit to the underworld he didn't doubt much of the afterlife. "If anyone were to keep you two safe it would be Baelfire."

"What about you?" Henry asked making Killian smirk. "He would take care of you too."

"Aye, I suppose he would." Killian nodded, in a small way hoping the teen was right. "We should head out, I'm sure your grandparents and mother have started working on some way to keep everyone safe and to distract the evil queen by now." Killian explained as he led the way above deck and started on their way back to the shore as the sun sank in the sky.

"We'll find her." Henry said as they walked into the forest. Killian glanced at him. "My mom. I know you're thinking about it. It's written all over your face. You're worried, but you don't have to be. You know my mom probably better than anyone; you know she'll be fine."

"Aye, lad. You're mother is the strongest woman I have ever known. I just…"

"You worry because you love her." Henry smirked. "You worry about the ones you love. And mom does get into a lot of trouble." Killian chuckled in agreement. "We'll find her, and you can wake her with true loves kiss. And then we can get back to the others and finally defeat the evil queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We've done all we can." Regina said with a sigh. She and Zelena had put up protection spells around the large buildings in the town for those wanting to stay. Zelena was able to open a small portal to allow the others to escape.

"There's nothing more to do but keep her away from Hook and Henry. We need to give them as much room and time as possible." Snow said. "We need something that will make her come to us."

"And what do you suggest we do? Jump up and down calling for her?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms, frustrated at the whole situation.

"Obviously not, but if she's taking people out that could pose a threat to her or who she hates. Wouldn't I be on that list?" Snow offered.

Regina looked at her as a small smile came to her lips, getting what Snow was talking about. David shook his head, protesting. "It could work." Regina said.

"No." He protested again.

Snow turned with sad eyes. "David, I can't just sit back. This could keep our grandson safe; it will keep her from chasing him and our son in law down to stop them from saving our daughter. I want Emma back, if it's the only way, then I say let's go for it." David looked at her concerned. "What other choice do we have? We need to protect our children and the best way for that is to pull her attention."

"I'm sure the evil queen's not too fond of the wicked witch." Zelena said making everyone look at her. "What? If I am truly to be part of this… very dysfunctional family, I have to do something. Besides that pirate and I do not see eye-to-eye but he is a good man. We've lost enough of those." She paused. "I'll go with you. We'll make it look like we're searching remote areas for Emma and just make as much noise as we can." Snow nodded. "Do we know where the pirate went with Henry?"

"Killian took him on the Jolly Roger and Henry was talking about something with the woods." David said still not entirely happy with the plan. "I would assume they would start there."

"Okay, so we need to keep her in town." Snow said with a nod. "So I guess we just wander the town?"

"Make yourself vulnerable." Regina said watching as David shifted, crossing his arms. "We don't draw her attention its Henry and the pirate's lives at stake." David did not say a word. "You two should start. Making it look like you're doing normal things."

"Then wouldn't it make more sense for you or me to be with her?" David asked.

Regina sighed. She won't approach if I'm with her, I will be the last. And you have no power to protect her from the evil queen." She explained. "So the best thing is for them to go and for us to make sure the queen doesn't try for Robyn or Neal."

"It's our best chance." Snow said as she pulled her quiver over her shoulder as Zelena gave a small smile before the two left to try to draw the evil queen out and away from Killian and Henry.

"We're never going to find anything like this. We need something to chase." Killian said as he and Henry stopped looking around the forest. A thought suddenly shocked him. He quickly dug his phone from his pocket scrolling to David's name and pressing dial. "I have an idea. Meet us at the house." He hung up with a small smirk. "We'll find her." Henry raised a brow before the two were off, running through the forest to sneak their way around the town and to the house he and Henry had picked out for their future with Emma.

"What is all the secrecy about?" Regina asked as she and David stood on the lawn when Henry and Killian arrived. He grinned as he walked passed them to unlock the house making them follow him in. "Hook!" Regina called as they followed him up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Emma. A place no one but Henry had ever ventured.

"Hook, what's this about?" David asked watching as Killian moved around the room looking for something.

"Something important to mom." Henry smiled. "We can use it with a locator spell to find her. The more special it is the better it will work."

"Smart lad." Killian said as he started pulling out drawers and shuffling through without a care that David was watching him going through Emma's underwear drawer. He opened a box on top and started pulling the jewelry out and dropping them on the dresser.

"Maybe an idea exactly what we're looking for and we could help." Regina said watching as Killian moved through the box.

"Ha!" He grinned lifting a gold chain with a single ring on it.

"What's that?" David asked as Killian turned holding it up, looping the chain over his hook and resting the ring in his hand. "I've never seen that before."

"I gave Emma this back in Camelot, before she went with Merlin to collect the flame." Killian said softly, keeping his eyes on the necklace. "It belonged to my brother. He called it his lucky ring, I always figured it was why I had always survived through the years. I gave it to her to keep her safe when she left with Merlin. She never took it off until we got back here. She took it off for the wedding and said she wanted to make sure she didn't lose it so she tucked it away to keep it safe."

"Why that? I bet there's plenty of leather jackets here." Regina said.

"No." Henry said walking closer. "She would sit and hold it in her hands when she was the dark one and she had a tight grip on it the whole time in the underworld." He turned to David and Regina as Killian listened with a small smile, knowing that this helped her. "It's what's most precious to her that she doesn't have on her."

"Then we'll try it." David nodded as he watched Killian close his hand around the ring, holding it tight.

"I'll get the potion." The three nodded as she left. Henry glanced over his shoulder at Killian staring at the ring in his hand before he slowly moved through the room as David spoke with Henry about the plan. The two fell silent when they caught Killian bowing his head to look at one of the pictures Emma kept on the dresser. David looked at the man as he reached out gently touching the picture. David gently guided Henry from the room giving him the hint.

David slowly walked closer. "We'll find her." He said making Killian's blue eyes snap to him, too fast to hide the fear and pain before he looked away blinking back the tears that tried to gather. "The first time we really spoke, I told you that you would never get her, that you were just a pirate and she would never go for you, and that I would make sure you wouldn't get her. Over my dead body."

"I almost had that luxury back then." Killian gave a smirk, but did not look up.

"I was wrong. About all of it." David said. "You may have been a pirate but you've been there for my daughter every time she needed you. You were there to keep her heart pure even when Snow and I messed up. You kept her smiling through so much. Although I didn't die that day, I am glad that I am a live to see that happiness on my daughter's face. You've gone to the ends of the world, to different realms and even to the end of time to be there for her and protect her. You've made bad choices in the past but the man I see today is nothing like the villain a few years ago." David paused as he stepped a little closer, resting his hand on the pirate's shoulder and looking at the picture of the two of them smiling at each other, pure love and joy on their faces. "She loves you, and although, you're still a pirate, I know that you love her just as much."

Killian looked at David. "I told you before I would not risk my life for someone I see as loot. I sure as hell wouldn't have gone through what I had nor married her if I didn't."

"I know." David nodded. "Look, when Snow ate that apple, I felt it. True love gives a connection that you only share with that person."

"Like when Emma defeated Hades." Killian looked at him slightly shocked. "I didn't know how but I just knew she was in danger and when she defeated him I could feel she was safe. I couldn't explain it; I just knew she was alright."

David smirked and nodded. "True love's connection. If you focus hard enough on her you can feel her." Killian paused as he looked back at the picture before looking back to David. "She's not dead or hurt. You would feel it in your heart, in your soul. So focus on that. We know she's alright."

"Aye." He said softly.

"We'll use the locator spell and find out where she's being held, and no matter what, you'll be there to save her." David said looking at his son in law. "You're not such a bad pirate after all." David said making Killian give a strangled chuckle as they heard the door open downstairs. The two men made their way down where they found Henry talking with Regina.

"Did you get it?" Killian asked looking hopeful.

"Yes." She said holding up the potion. "Let me see the ring." Killian held it up and she dropped several drips on silver metal. Slowly it rose and started moving through the air making the others follow it through the town and into the forest towards the caverns that speckled the mountains. Suddenly it dropped to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Killian called angrily. "It didn't work."

"But it did." Regina said looking at the wall of caverns. "She's here. Somewhere."

The four looked up. "How are we supposed to find her now?" Henry asked looking upset as he took in the many places the evil queen could be hiding her. He gave sigh as he bent and picked up the ring that had fallen to the ground.

"This way." Killian said making Regina and Henry look at him confused. "Don't ask why, just…. This way."

"Why should we just walk in a random direction you pick?" Regina asked making Killian stop walking with a sigh. He just wanted to get to Emma. "You just pick a way and we're all supposed to just follow?"

"I'm not picking a random way." He said.

"Then how are you picking the direction?" She crossed her arms.

Killian clenched his fist. He just wanted to get moving. "We don't have time for this." Regina looked at him. "I just know. I don't know how, I just do. I know she's this way."

"The heart knows." David said walking towards Killian as he glanced once more at Regina and started in the direction he felt pulled to. "Lead the way." David told Killian who gave a small nod and started climbing the rocks, working his way towards his true love. David's phone rang making them stop. "Snow?... Snow?" He looked at it, then the others. "Something's going on in town."

"Go." Killian said. "We know where Emma is, go save them. Emma would never forgive either of us if you didn't go."

"He's right. We can get mom. Go save grandma."Henry said making the David and Regina pause a moment.

"Be careful." Regina told Henry as she hugged him.

David moved closer to talk to Killian low. "Be careful, you will find her so don't go rushing into a situation." David glanced at Henry.

"Don't worry about that." Killian said. "I won't be doing anything rash, not with the lad with me." David gave a nod. "Go save your wife. Henry and I will find Emma."

"Just keep following your heart. It'll never steer you wrong when it comes to your love." Killian gave a small nod before the two started, leaving Killian and Henry to continue their search along the rocks for where they would find Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Snow?!" David called.

"Zelena?" Regina called out; both looking around.

They saw movement as Zelena slowly walked around the corner of a building. "She got her." Zelena said softly. "She's stronger than I thought. She trapped me against the building; I only just broke the spell. She had been a part of it to stop us from getting away." She explained. "She showed up and when we couldn't fight her we tried to run but she pinned me and the two of them just disappeared."

David and Regina looked at each other, glancing around. "She'll try for Henry next."

"We need to get to them." Regina said before focusing on where they had left Killian and Henry. As the scene cleared and the three looked around watching as the two came from a cavern. "Henry!" She said as she ran to him.

"Where is she?" David asked as he came to stop in front of Killian. The pirate looked up with that dark look in his eyes again. "But…"

"She wasn't in there." He said looking away as he felt his anger boil up again.

"You'll find her." David said.

Killian's eyes went darker and he began to resemble the cutthroat pirate he had once been. "Where? She was supposed to be in the bloody cliff! I felt her. She was there and when we got in there it was all gone! The bloody witch is playing games and I won't stand by while she uses Emma as some pawn. I-" Killian cut himself off as he grabbed his chest with a gasp.

"Hook!" David said as he grabbed the man to stop him from collapsing to the ground. "Hook, what's wrong?"

"I… I don't know." He said as he tried to catch his breath before he felt something in his heart. "Emma…" He said looking up with fear written clear on his face. "She did something to Emma."

"We'll get her." David tried to reassure him.

"That bloody witch!" He yelled. "If she's hurt Emma, I'll do much worse than death." Killian pulled away, not wanting to hear any more of the hope speeches from David. Regina grabbed David's arm, stopping him from following the pirate. She had seen a look that was similar to the one he worse. It was a look he held when he was on full rampage after Rumplestilskin.

"Don't." She said sternly. Henry took off passed the two before they could stop him. "Henry." She said before they watched as Henry ran into Killian and wrapped his arms around him, making the man stop.

"Don't." Henry said softly. Killian slowly turned around, but Henry did not let go. "Don't go running off. You'll get yourself killed. Mom's gone and the evil queen might be doing horrible things to her, but I can't lose you too. You're my dad; I can't lose my mom and you." Killian looked shocked as the teen spoke and buried his head in his chest. Killian was frozen before he slowly wrapped his arms around the teen.

"Don't worry lad." Killian said softly. "You won't lose me." He tightened his grip, holding the teen to him. The boy was so much like his parents. "You and your mother are stuck with me."

Killian gave a smirk as Henry pulled back a bit to look up at him. "You promise?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "I just… I need a moment." Henry gave a nod.

"But you will come back and we'll find mom together?" Henry looked slightly worried.

Killian gave a nod. "Aye, I'll come back." Slowly Henry let go, stepping back and letting Killian wander away leaving the others alone.

"He'll be fine, Henry." David said. "He just needs some time to try to get himself settled. He knows what's at stake." Henry just nodded and the four began trying to figure out what their next move would be.

Henry looked up and found Killian walking back towards them. The teen smiled making Killian give a nod as he stopped beside him. "I heard word from the town." Killian said. "Apparently Archie as well as two of the dwarves are missing. The Evil Queen is beginning her attack now that Emma and her mother are out of the fight and we're too busy tracking them down."

"Archie?" Henry asked afraid.

"It's alright; we'll find him, Henry." Regina said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We need to find a way to keep the others safe."

"We need to go back to our original plan. We'll continue looking for Emma. Wherever she is the others are bound to be there as well." Killian said. "We'll use the locator spell again to give a direction."

"We have to go back to my vault; I don't just have those potions lying around." Regina said as Henry held out the ring he had picked up. Killian gently took it before he smirked, looping it over Henry's neck.

"You hold onto it and keep it safe, lad." He said softly as he patted it as it rested on the teen's chest. Henry gave a small smile as he held it while Killian turned back to the others. "We should get moving." He said before they started to Regina's vault.

Hours later Killian stood holding the little bottle of potion with Henry beside him. "When you find them, let us know." Killian nodded as he turned to Henry who slipped the ring from around his neck and held it out to him to use the locator spell on. Once again, the ring lifted and started floating through the air making Killian and Henry chase after it.

"Where's it taking us?" Henry wondered, watching at it seemed to zigzag. Suddenly it made a sharp turn and seemed to zoom though the woods.

"What's out this way?" Killian asked as they ran after the ring.

"Just…." Henry grabbed Killian's arm making his stop short as the ring dropped to the ground. "The town line." The two stopped at an orange line. "How are we supposed to find mom without magic?"

Killian paused as his heart sunk. "We'll figure something out lad." Killian said trying to stay positive for the teen. Killian walked the town line looking out at the world without magic.

Henry stood in one place staring out at the emptiness. "What are we going to do?" Henry asked as his hope began fading.

"It was heading in that direction." Killian said. "It was leading up out there. How much more land is there beyond this point?" Henry pulled a map from his bag and quickly opened it and laid it on the ground between them.

"We're here, on this border." Henry explained. "There's only a little more land before he hit the ocean again." Killian examined the map, something he had perfected in his many years alive. "There's nowhere for her to have mom here."

"There." Killian pointed to the edge of the tree line and beginning of the water line. "It has to be there." Henry nodded, packing the map away and the two set off.

Regina stood in the middle of the town. "You want me? You want to teach me some lesson?" She called out looking around.

"You have no idea." She heard making her spin to face the evil queen. "So, you think you can come face me?"

"You want to play with fire." Regina said as she glared at the queen and pulled a fireball to her hand. "Then let's play with fire." The evil queen laughed as Regina threw her first fireball and she completely missed. The Queen was disappearing and reappearing, toying with Regina. Suddenly her head snapped to the side and she looked off in the distance with a hard look.

"You!" She screamed. "You're just delaying me." Regina looked at her with a small smirk. "You can't win, no matter what tactic you use, you will all fail, and one by one you will all fall." She turned and in a cloud of purple, she was gone. Snow and David came to Regina.

"What now?" Snow asked worried. "Isn't she going after Hook and Henry?"

"We need to get to them." Regina said as she started leading them towards the direction she had felt the ripple in magic. "She will go for Henry if she catches up to them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Here!" Henry called happily. "There's a cave in the cliffs!" He and Killian ran as fast as they could across the sand to the opening to the cave.

"Wait." Killian grabbed Henry's arm, stopping him. "Stay behind me." Henry just looked at him but did not argue as he let Killian pull his sword and lead the way through into the darkness. "Bloody hell." He said as they came to a split in the cave, leading in three directions.

"What do we do now?" Henry asked looking at Killian as he eyed the three openings. "We can't search all three. The evil Queen could be here at any time. We have to find my mom and the others."

"Aye, lad." Killian turned to look at him. "We will find them and we will get them all back. We need to think before we act." He said resting his hand on the teen's shoulder before he looked back at the three options.

"The heart knows." Henry said slowly looking at his stepfather. "Gramps said the heart knows. He meant that you know where she is with your heart." Killian paused before he looked back at the options, focusing on Emma and his love for her as he felt the ring, heavy, in his pocket.

"The right." He said glancing at Henry who nodded and followed Killian as he continued into the tunnel that became tight and opened several times, as it got darker and darker. Henry stopped Killian to dig in his bag, pulling out his flashlight with a smirk making Killian give a smirk and a nod before continuing on.

Henry gave a sigh. "How far does this go?"

"Well if it was easy it wouldn't be a hidden place." Killian chuckled over his shoulder. "We are in the right place, that's what matters."

"Right." Henry agreed before Killian stopped short looking out at what seemed to be a ruined underground city. "What? Is that?"

"I don't know but I believe it is the hiding spot for your mother." Killian looked at the crumbling buildings. "Now where is she in this city?"

"The tower." Henry said making Killian look at him with a raised brow. "Trust me. Fairy tales, evil queen and a cursed princess….. It's the tallest tower." Killian looked at him a moment longer before he began searching for a way to safely find the tallest tower. He heard scrambling making him turn to find Henry climbing the ruins of a three story house. As he climbed higher, parts of the building began crumbling.

"Henry." He said as he reached the top. "Get down from there. It's not safe, lad." Henry looked around quickly before he made his way back to the ground, needing to jump the last five feet as the building completely collapsed.

"I'm not a little kid anymore." He smirked.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Aye, you're not but your mother would still kill me if you were hurt doing something ridiculous like that…. Both of them." Henry just gave a small smile making Killian sigh. "When we tell them of our dashing rescue, leave the danger parts out, shall we?" Henry smirked as he pointed making Killian follow his direction. The two navigated the streets around the ruble and destroyed buildings, coming to a tower that looked like it connected the ground to the ceiling. "Up we go." Killian said as they made their way through the half-wooden door and starting up the stairs.

"Sometimes I hate being part of the fairy tales." Henry sighed as they climbed higher and higher. "Not a lot of real skyscraper towers with a princess in the top in the real world. Or maybe hide the princess in a tower with an elevator." Killian chuckled as they opened a door that had two other doors.

"Check that one." Killian said as he went to the other.

"Henry?" They heard making Killian turn to see Archie tied in the corner of the dark room with Dopy and Snow tied in another and Grumpy tied and gagged in the third corner. Henry ran in, followed by Killian to let the others lose.

"Emma…." Snow said looking worried at Killian.

"That's where we're headed." He said as he ripped the ropes. "Regina and David are holding the queen off while we search but the Queen could show up at any time."

Snow nodded. "Go, I'll finish here. Go find Emma." Killian looked at her a moment before he left everyone behind him, running through the second doorway and up more stairs. He burst through three more doors, becoming angrier the longer he had to run up the stairs. Suddenly the door opened and he saw Emma tossed on the stone floor.

"Emma." He said as he ran to her, dropping to his knees he gently turned her, pulling her into his arms. He could see the cuts and scrapes on her skin and the lump on her head."Emma…" He said as his heart hurt seeing her like that.

"Well, looks like you found the little hiding hole." Killian looked over and found the evil queen standing with a smirk watching Killian cradling the unconscious Emma. Killian looked down at Emma. "You lost." Killian gently adjusted Emma, cradled in his arm as he reached out to gently caress her cheek. "Even true loves kiss can't save her now." Killian looked horrified as Henry and the others ran into the room, stopping just inside the door.

"True loves kiss can break any curse." Snow said softly looking at Killian who had turned his blue eyes back to Emma in his arms.

"Not this one." The Evil Queen smirked. "This one is a specially made one, picked just for the savior. Try all you want, you will get nowhere." She laughed.

"Emma." Snow said kneeling on the other side of Killian as Henry stood behind him. "She's hurt."

"it's nothing serious." Killian said not taking his eyes from Emma, not wanting to let anyone in the room see the fear, pain, and tears in his eyes.

"Kiss her." Henry said from behind him.

"It won't work." Killian said over his shoulder. "Why would she lie about that?"

"Because she doesn't know what you two have." Snow said with a small smile. "You and Emma have something that is even more than True love, you become one."

"Like you and gramps." Henry said. "Especially now that you share a heart."

Snow nodded and looked back at Killian. "You may see yourself as some villain, someone who can't do this or be a hero and have your happy ending, but to Emma, to all of us you are a hero. You've saved our town how many times, and you've protected my daughter. You, Killian Jones, are the one and only true love of Emma. You have no idea who much her heart beats for you." Snow paused, reaching out to rest her hand on his arm, making him look at her. "Prove the evil queen wrong. Show her that your love will break this curse and protect this town and Emma."

Killian looked at Emma another moment before he bend and pressed his lips to hers. His heart sunk when he pulled back and looked at her, waiting for a reaction that never came. "Told you." The Evil Queen grinned proudly as Snow glared at the woman and Killian gently laid Emma on the ground before he stood to face the woman who was now laughing at him. "What do you think you can do against me?"

"I will kill you." He said as his face darkened and he felt the last little light flicker in the darkness as his heart broke apart.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" She smiled watching as Killian lunged, only disappearing and reappearing, playing her game once again. "Going to have to do better than that." She again disappeared and reappeared. "What's the matter pirate?"

The others looked afraid, backing away as a group leaving Snow and Henry by Emma as Killian became angrier at the Queen's games. Snow stood and went to Killian's side. "I may not be able to kill you myself but I will make sure that every moment you spend alive will be a living hell. This is the second time you've taken my daughter from me. I will not stand by and let you destroy her, this town or anyone in it."

"Big words for a bandit." The Queen said.

Snow looked at her a moment, holding her head as Killian glared darkly at the woman, wanting nothing more than to rip her to shreds, quite literally. Killian gave a small gasp and he felt a ping in his chest, like a thump of something. Snow looked at him, as he stood confused. Another one made him stumble a step as he furrowed his brow. "Hook…" Snow said worried. Killian's blue eyes seemed to clear. "Hook, what's wrong?"

"No…" The Queen said watching.

Killian took a slow breath, feeling as if he could see for the first time in a while. "Emma…" He said as he turned to where Henry looked at his mother still unconscious. "Emma." He said making his way to her side. "I can feel her magic." He said with a small smile. "Swan."

"No, there's no way." The Queen sounded angry as she watched. Suddenly a blast seemed to explode, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Killian…" He heard her sweet voice and he could not help but smile as he gently pulled her to him, into a tight hug.

"You're safe." He said softly as he pulled back to look at her. She gently caressed his cheek with a small smile.

"Don't ever give in to the darkness again. No matter what happens never let it consume you." She said softly. "Never even think about letting go of the light. Never again."

He gave a small nod. "I promise." He said making her smile before he pulled her into another hug while the others came to their feet.

"Just because you have the savior back doesn't mean you'll be able to win." The Queen sneered. "Enjoy your time alone." She smirked, as the door slammed shut and she disappeared.

Killian helped Emma to her feet. "We're trapped in this place. Now what?" Grumpy complained as he looked at the others.

"Now we get out of here." Snow said as she stated looking for something to open the door.

"What about you?" Grumpy asked looking at Emma, using Killian to stay on her feet. "You've got magic. Get us out of here."

"I… I can't." Emma said softly. "I guess whatever she did to me, drained my magic." She explained as she felt Killian's arm tighten around her.

"We'll figure something out." Snow smiled softly. "Emma you need to rest. It takes a lot of energy to break a curse. Sit and rest. We'll figure this all out." Emma could not argue as Killian helped her off to the side to sit in the corner, letting the others search for weapons.

"You alright, love?" Killian asked, worried as he bent beside his wife.

"I'll be fine." She said before she reached out to touch is cheek. "I just." She paused as her green eyes locked with his blue. "I could feel you." She said making him shift to sit completely beside her, facing her. "I felt your emotion, your pain. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Swan. You had no control over anything that happened." He told her as he pushed a lock of hair over her shoulder.

She shook her head as she rested one hand on his brace and the other she rested over his hand. "I know I didn't have control, but I still felt it all. I could feel you hurting and worry. I could feel the darkness sneaking up, I could feel you slipping into it. It was like the air was being taken from everything I am, and I could feel you're relief and love when you found me." She gave a small smile. "I could feel your kiss and my magic stirring, and I could feel the darkness slipping back up in you. I got so worried, I fought with everything I had, and used every bit of power I could to stop that little light from going out." She shifted and moved closer to him. "I never want to see that darkness take you, not ever again."

"I swear to you, on my life, and we both know how valuable that is." The two smiled before he continued. "That I will never slip back into that darkness again." He paused. "I was so afraid I had lost you, and when you didn't wake when I kissed you…"

"I know." She said softly. Killian leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss filled with love and relief. "I love you Killian Jones. Don't you ever forget that."

"As if I could." He smirked giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too Emma Jones." The two smiled. "Perhaps you should rest a bit, while we discover a brilliant way out of this place. I'll wake you when we figure it out." She did not have the energy to argue. Killian pulled his jacket off and draped it over her as she got comfortable and let her eyes slide closed. He stood and went back to Snow who was trying to talk with Henry to figure out how to break the door.

"We need magic. It's the only way." Snow said softly. "We need her so sleep."

"So we need to keep everyone busy until she can use her power that way no one bothers her and they don't start complaining." Henry smirked as she gave a nod, glancing around. "How's mom?" He asked as Killian stopped between them.

"She's completely spent." Killian said, glancing back at Emma. "She said she used all her power to force her way through the curse. Any idea on how to get out?"

"We need magic." Snow said sadly. "The only way out is blocked. We need to let her rest and gain her strength back." Killian gave a nod. "We'll do our best to find things to keep everyone focused on, keep an eye on her and make sure she's really okay."

He gave another nod before going back to Emma who began shifting in her sleep. She jolted awake looking around quickly before she felt his arms wrap around her. "It's alright, love." He whispered and pulled her to him. She relaxed into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "You're safe. You need to rest."

"I can't." She said softly as her hand gripped his shirt. Killian shifted to lean in the corner, letting Emma rest back against him, and more comfortably. "I can't just lay here." She said as she tried to sit up but her body felt too weak. "We need to get out of here."

"And we will." He told her kissing the top of her head. "The others are looking for a way out, but you will not be able to do anything if you don't gain your strength back." He ran his hand over her head. "We're all safe. Rest while you can. Remember the little moments." He smirked as he kissed her head again.

"I got it!" Henry called making Killian jolt, not realizing he had dosed off, holding Emma close in his arms. "I got signal." He smiled as he stood over to the side where he had climbed up on several boxes and balancing holding onto a beam.

"Good." Archie smiled. "Call." Henry nodded.

"Sorry to wake you." Snow said softly as she bent beside Killian. "I know you haven't slept since she was taken." She looked at Emma still resting with her head over his heart. "We're going to try to call David and see if we can get the others to come break this instead of waking her and using her power."

"Aye, I don't think she'll be up to anything for a while." Killian said as he gently ran his fingers through Emma's blond locks. "It seems it took more than she let on to begin with. Perhaps we should have Regina or the Fairies look over her when we get out."

"I'll let you know when we have more." Killian nodded as he relaxed again, running his fingers through her hair. "Hook." He looked up as Snow walked back over after several minutes. "David is bringing Regina and Zelena. They shouldn't be long, maybe we should try to wake her and get her moving a bit."

"Let her sleep until they get here." He shook his head. "I'll carry her if necessary, but she needs to rest. Something happened, more than just using her powers. She wouldn't be this worn out and in such a sound sleep." He said as he looked down at Emma who had been sleeping through all the noise of the people running around the room, yelling at each other and trying to find a way out. Snow just nodded before she went to talk with the others. Killian rest his head back on the wall as he watched the others find places to rest while they all waited to be saved. They heard pounding on the door, slamming before it splintered apart and everyone cheered for their rescuers who walked in. Snow ran to David as Henry was wrapped in Regina's arms. Killian shifted still amazed and worried that Emma was not waking up to the commotion.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked as she, David, Regina and Henry walked over to Killian.

"She hasn't moved." He said looking back at her. "Regina…"

The queen knelt down and held her hand out over the young woman's head. "Her magic is ripped. It's not replenishing. It probably happened when she forced her way through the curse." She said as she thought about what Henry had quickly ran through on the phone.

"What does that mean?" Killian asked worried.

"It means she is drained and not gaining any strength no matter how much rest she is getting. And the longer it stays like this the farther she'll drift until she's locked away in a coma for good." Regina explained. "We need to get her out of here; this place has a spell on it that counters magic use. It should help getting her out of here and then I can work on repairing the rip in her magic." Killian nodded as he shifted Emma and gently pulled her into his arms as he stood, following the others out of the tower and back towards the town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snow smiled watching as Killian made his way down the stairs as she walked into the house. "How's Emma?" Snow asked making him stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's better." He said. "For being only a few hours she seems better anyway. Regina's still working on her magic, but she said it should be sealed in a few more moments. Once it's sealed Emma's power and strength should return quickly. Once it begins to return she should be up and back to her old stubborn self." He smirked.

"How are you?" She asked making him look confused. "She was taken and held captive, she had her magic ripped and she was hurt. You had no sleep for days while we looked and when we did find her you went through a lot of stress. How are you holding up?"

Killian gave a small smirk. "I'm fine."

"Hook." Snow said making him look at her as she crossed her arms. "You're part of this family, now talk."

"You're better off just answering her." Regina said as she walked down the stairs to meet them. "The rip is fixed. She should have strength to move and round in no time but it might take a while for her magic to recover. The best thing for her is to try to keep her from doing anything stupid. But as it is Emma we're talking about…" She trailed off making Killian smirk.

"I shall do my best to keep her from trouble." He said.

"Yes because you're any better." She rolled her eyes. "I don't care what villains explode or take over, the savior needs her rest or she won't be able to help anyone. If she pulls too much or rips it again she won't be able to help anyone from her coma."

"Aye." Killian nodded as Regina walked towards the door. "Thank you." He said making her turn and look at him. "For helping Emma."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're both family." She said before turning and leaving.

"She may seem distant and uncaring but she really does care about both of you. You became a part of our family long before you married my daughter. Regina has a different way of showing but we all care and worry about you just as much as we do Emma. Take care of yourself as much as you do Emma." Killian nodded. "Do you mind if I go check on her?"

"Of course." Killian nodded and watched as Snow made her way up the stairs to the bedroom where he had Emma tucked in. She walked over to sit in the chair beside the bed and looked at her daughter sleeping.

Emma furrowed her brow as she turned in her sleep, reaching out across the bed. Snow gave a little smile as she watched her daughter, even in slumber reach out for Killian's support. Emma groaned as she moved around. "She's been doing that a lot recently." Snow heard from the door. Killian walked over to sit on the side of the bed as Emma turned once again in her sleep. He gently caressed her cheek, softly moving his thumb, both watching as Emma's brow eased and she relaxed at his touch.

"She wants your support." Snow said. "She knows you'll protect her and help her and be there through everything. That's all she needs right now."

"Aye, but the stubborn woman won't let me even go to get food." He smirked as he withdrew his hand and stood.

"How did you know?" Snow asked confused.

Killian stopped with a small smirk and shrug. "I just did."

"The power of true love." Snow smiled. "Thank you for everything you do for her." Killian just nodded before leaving to find something to eat.

The front door opened as he rounded to the kitchen. Killian looked to find David and Henry wander in. "Doesn't anyone knock?" He said making the two look at him.

"Where's Snow?" David asked.

"She's sitting with Emma." Killian explained. "Go on, lad. You can head up." Henry nodded with a small smile and made his way up to see his mother. Halfway up the stairs they heard Emma scream making Killian and David look at each other a split second before the three took off up the stairs.

"It's alright, Emma." Snow said as she tried to calm Emma who was looking around frantic, trying to catch her breath and trying to climb from the bed.

"Emma." Killian said as he went to her side, taking Snow's place. "Emma…. Love." He said making her look at him. "You're safe, you're alright." She blinked a few times before she fell into his chest, grabbing his shirt tightly. "It was merely a dream. We're all safe and sound back home." He soothed. "You need some more rest." He said as she pulled back a bit, still looking tired. "Lay back, Swan." He gently helped her lay back on her pillow. "Close your eyes and rest." Her eyes slowly slide closed as she held his brace and he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is she okay?" Henry asked worried.

"Aye, your mother is fine." Killian reassured the teen. "She's just having a hard time adjusting with everything she's been through." He looked at the teen standing beside him. "Why don't you sit with her for a while?" Henry nodded and took Killian's place on the side of the bed, holding her hand.

"What was that about?" Snow asked worried once the three adults were back in the kitchen.

"She's been having nightmares again." Killian said. "They had stopped a little while after I came back, but they started up again. The first one was when we were on our way back here. It was a little one and only startled her awake but she had two more that made her cry out while Regina was helping her. She doesn't have the strength to say much about them but I know they're about being taken and locked away and about me still being in the underworld."

"How did she get passed them before?" David asked concerned.

Killian gave a small smirk. "On the Jolly Roger." The two looked at him. "After New York and that portal mess and we finally made it home we both…. We both had nightmares of the underworld, of the Dark Ones and everything we had gone through. After a few nights, she wasn't sleeping anymore so we walked to the docks. It was the only calm place and a few nights on the Jolly Roger had us back in shape. I was planning to take her there once she regained a little more strength." Killian said. "Some time on the sea away from villains and curses will do her some good. That's all she ever does and worries about."

"She has been working extra hard with everything going on." Snow said. "She's been running around crazy to help everyone in this town since she arrived.

"If this continues our savior will have nothing left." David said softly with a sigh. "We can't let what happened to the other saviors Aladdin told us about, happen to Emma."

"How are we supposed to stop that from happening? As the savior there are things that only she is able to handle." Snow said.

David paused trying to think as Killian began cooking food the way Emma had taught him. "We need to learn to fight and send her on a vacation." Henry said as he stood on the stairs. The thee turned to look at him. "We need to find a way to survive without mom always taking everything on. And she needs to get away from everything."

"We can handle a lot but there's a lot of magic…" Snow said sadly.

"My other mom." Henry smirked. "We have her and Zelena to help with magic now."

David looked at Killian who placed a grilled cheese on a plate. "How about it Hook?" Killian looked at him.

"A stubborn woman like the lady Swan will need more than being told to take a vacation." Killian smirked, knowing Emma would fight every inch of the way.

"What if you take her before she can fight?" Henry smirked. "Like now? We can put her on the Jolly Roger and just sail somewhere and by the time she recovers we'll be too far to just turn around and she'll have to take the vacation." Killian grinned and nodded in agreement.

"That is a good plan, lad. But you're forgetting one thing. I'll be the one to get the earful once she comes to."

"Well then I'll go too." Henry said. "Maybe if Violet and me go mom won't get angry when she wakes up and you know she won't get angry with me." He smiled proudly as Killian chuckled.

"Aye, that is true." He glanced at David and Snow. "Then a vacation for the savior it shall be."

"Take as long as she needs to recover and relax." Snow said.

"I'll get you the satellite phone we have at the office." David said. "Hide it where you can get it, but it will be for end of the world emergencies that we need Emma for." Killian gave a nod. The two smiled before leaving to gather what they needed to help Killian get Emma away from the stress of her title for a while.

"I'll go call Violet." Killian nodded before he picked up the plate and a glass of water and made his way back up the stairs to where his love rested.

Killian set the plate and water on the night table as he sat beside her on the bed. "Love, you need to eat." He said softly as her eyes slowly opened.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled as her eyes slid closed.

"You haven't eaten in god knows how long. You need to get your strength back. Come, now. I made your favorite." He smirked.

"You cooked?" She asked with a small smile as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"Aye." He grinned. "I made you grilled cheese just as you showed me. Now sit up and eat a little of it." Emma nodded and let him help her sit up against the headboard before he handed her the plate. After a few minutes and only a couple bites, Killian spoke again. "Regina sad you're strength should be returning soon but your magic will take a while to replenish." She just nodded as she listened. "With the evil queen running around and in your condition as of right now, perhaps it would be best for us to go sail for a while, until your magic comes back a bit." She looked at him making him continue quickly. "We can take Henry with us to make sure he keeps out of trouble. He does take after both his parents after all." He smirked and watched as Emma thought. "There's only so much Regina and Zelena are able to do with their powers to protect everyone and defeat the villains that continue to pop up. Taking your boy with us could only help."

Emma gave a small nod. "I think you're right." He raised a brow. "I have no strength to be able to do anything much less protect Henry and I can't make Regina and Zelena protect the town, fight off the villains and protect Henry and me." She sighed.

"So no arguments?" He asked cautiously.

Emma shook her head. "No. Not this time. I'm not stupid enough to not see that this is best. But." She said making him raise a brow. "As soon as my magic comes back, we sail straight home."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "And because you are so drained I will refrain from celebrating my being right." Emma could not help the small laugh as he grinned at her. "Are you full?" He asked looking at the quarter sandwich that was left and watching as she gave a small nod. "Good, lay back and rest. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave." She nodded and did as she was told, falling back to sleep quickly. Killian sat a few moments watching her sleep before he heard a soft knock on the doorframe making him turn to see Snow and David.

"She alright?" Snow asked concerned.

"Aye." He nodded as he gently stood; taking the plate with him and leading the way back to the kitchen. "We were able to eat and talk a bit." He told them. "I told her of our plan to go sail."

"Why? You know she'll do everything she can to keep from going." Snow said worried.

Killian shook his head. "She must be drained or delirious because she agreed and told me I was right."

"You're right, she must be delirious." David said earning a smirk from Killian. "So she's not going to fight you on this? She'll go?"

"Well with some motivation. I told her we were going to take Henry as a way to keep him from getting himself into trouble. She agreed wanting to keep him from getting hurt and on the condition that once her magic replenishes we sail straight back here."

"Maybe you can find some way to stall." Snow gave a small smile. "If you've got her to agree to go on a vacation away from the town for a while maybe an actual vacation and not one just to keep her from harm while her magic heals would be a good thing."

"I'll give it my best." Killian smirked with a small nod. "Henry just went to talk with lady Violet about the trip. I suppose I should begin gathering what we will need for our voyage."

"Here." David handed Killian a rather large phone. "It's a satellite phone. It will allow you to contact us and us to contact you even when our cell phones don't have service. We'll always be in contact in case anything happens on either end."

"Do you want help packing?" Snow asked.

"No, I'll be fine." He said. "We already have a lot on the ship as it is, so it's only some small items that we may need to pack." Snow nodded.

"Take care of her." She said before suddenly hugging him. "And don't forget to care for yourself. You can't help Emma or Henry if you're not at your best." She said and pulled back to look up at him. "If you need anything at all you let us know."

"Aye." He nodded before David shook his hand. "We'll be fine." David nodded as Henry walked back in.

"Violet said she's allowed to go." He smiled.

"Good, go grab your things and take them to the ship. Start getting her set to sail." Henry nodded as he ran up the stairs. He looked back at David and Snow.

"You have everything you need?" Snow asked worried. "Are you sure you don't want any help with anything?"

"We'll be fine." Killian said.

"Killian!" They heard making the man run up the stairs towards the bedroom where Emma was tossing and turning but still asleep. He sighed as he brushed her hair from her forehead. He watched as she eased and fell back to pleasant dreams. He turned grabbing a bag Emma kept in the closet and began grabbing items from their dressers and putting them in the bag.

"She's okay?" Snow asked as she and David stood at the door.

"Aye, just a troubled dream." He told them as he closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Come, love." He said softly as he gathered Emma into his arms. "You can rest more once we reach the Jolly Roger." Emma mumbled something that made him smirk as he pulled her closer, letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

"Take all the time she needs." David said he followed Killian to the captain's quarters, as he had taken over carrying the bag halfway to the ship.

"As long as I can stall, you mean." Killian smirked as he gently laid Emma on the small bed. He adjusted her and let her get comfortable before he covered her with a blanket.

David looked at his daughter. "She must have been really hurt to still be sound asleep and to agree to this." He mused.

"I would assume so." Killian said. "But she'll come too soon enough and begin her arguing." He smirked and the two made their way above deck. "Your mother's settled we will be casting off soon." Henry nodded and went to meet Violet and her father as they came closer to the ship.

"Be safe." They heard Violet's father say as he walked her and Henry on board. "How long will you be away?"

"That depends on the savior." Killian said leaning on the rail at the helm with a smirk. "This is to keep her safe while she recovers, and until she recovers we intend to stay at sea."

"You're that pirate. Hook." The man said as he walked closer.

"Aye." Killian nodded and watched.

The man looked at him a few moments. "You're the one who taught the boy to sail?" Again Killian nodded, glancing at Henry standing nervously beside Violet. "You've done a fine job with the boy."

Killian gave a curt nod as he stood up straight, walking down the stairs to stand in front of the man. "Henry is a smart lad. Learns fast is always quick with an idea to save the day."

"Perhaps you can go with them." Snow said. "You'll be able to help Hook and Henry with Emma when she wakes up."

"Why would they need help with the savior once she wakes?" He asked confused. David smirked as Snow smiled. Killian grinned, scratching behind his ear as Henry chuckled. "What?"

"You don't know the stories of how stubborn she is?" Henry smirked. "My mom is very stubborn and she can get pretty…."

"Lively." Killian said with a small smile. "Especially when she's not getting her way, even if it is in her best interest. It seems to be a family trait." He looked at Snow and David who looked at him as if innocent.

"So what do you say dad?" Violet smiled. "You'll get to sail."

"Is it alright with the captain of the ship?" He asked looking at Killian.

Killian looked at Henry before he gave a nod. "Aye, the more the merrier." The man gave a nod of thanks. "Lad, weigh anchor." Henry nodded as he ran off to begin the procedure to cast off. "I'll let you know when she's back on her feet." He told David and snow.

"Take care of her and yourself, remember." Snow said making Killian give a nod before the two left the ship.

"We're all set." Henry said as he made his way back to Killian.

"Good, let's get going before we have any more crises." Killian said as he walked with the teen to the wheel. "Do the honors, lad. I'm going to check on your mother." Henry nodded and began moving the ship from dock as Killian descended the ladder to check on Emma who had managed to twist herself in the blankets and cuddled around his pillow.

"Come to bed." She said as she slowly looked up at him.

Killian sat beside her on the bed. "Not yet, Henry's setting sail. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, Killian." She smiled reaching out for him. "But I'll be better if you climbed in with me."

"I will once we are anchored away from the town line." He told her before kissing her forehead.

"Promise?" She asked with a yawn.

Killian chuckled. "I swear." She smiled as she wrapped her arm back around his pillow. "As long as I get my pillow back."

"Well if you were here I would need your pillow." She teased as her eyes slid shut again. He sat another couple of moments before he went back above deck to find Henry nearly out of port.

"How's mom?" Henry asked stepping to the side to let Killian take over.

"She's getting back to herself." He smirked as Henry smiled. "Shall we get going then?" He asked.

"We are going." Violet said confused.

Henry smirked. "You have no idea what this ship can do." He looked at Killian. "Can we show them?"

"Aye, lad." He grinned. "Get going." Henry ran about the ship as Killian did what he needed to at the helm and it was as if the ship sped off. Violet and her father looked confused as Killian laughed.

"The fastest ship in all the realms." Henry smiled as he stood beside Violet.

The three watched as Killian shifted and the ship slowed a bit. Henry took off around the ship and in a few moments, it stilled. They dropped anchor and the ship settled, riding the slight wave of the ocean's water. "set up the bunks and get the gear started." He told Henry who nodded and led Violet and her father to the tasks. Killian went back below deck to see Emma slowly waking up. "We're anchored." He said as he walked closer and watched as she sat up in the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Still drained, but not as tired." She said with a small smile.

"Well how about some fresh air for a bit and some food?" He held his hand out. She took it and let him help her up before they went above deck to see Henry already fishing with Violet and her father. "The princess has risen." Killian chuckled earning an eye roll as Emma walked down the stairs where Henry wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm glad you're up. You had us worried for a while." Henry told her.

"Sorry I worried you, kid." She hugged him tight before letting him go back to fishing. "I didn't realize we were going to have guests." She smiled at Violet before looking at her father. "I'm Emma."

"Hank Morgan." He said as he shook her hand. "I wasn't planning on traveling with you but I was offered and couldn't refuse the chance."

"Well, welcome to the Jolly Roger." Emma smiled. "I'm sure Henry's already given you the tour."

"Yes, and I must say I've never met a captain like that one of yours." Morgan said looking t Killian at the helm.

"He's very good at what he does." She smiled. "If you need anything let us know." Morgan nodded and Emma wandered back to Killian. "So you've been showing off your captain skills I hear."

Killian smirked as he stepped closer while she leaned on the rail. "Aye, well I am one hell of a captain." Emma smirked as he bent and pressed his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. It was the first real kiss they'd shared since before she had been taken. They parted and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Killian." She said softly, resting her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry I worried you like that." She looked up at him. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It wasn't you, Swan." He shook his head. "You didn't do anything to hurt me or worry me, it was the evil queen who did all of that."

"But it was because of me that she was able to do that." She looked up at him sadly.

Killian shook his head as he gently caress her cheek. "You're here with me now. That's what matters. That's all I care about. You're safe and healing. I get to see that smile of yours." He bent forward, putting his head to hers. "Just don't go getting into that much trouble again."

"I think I can handle that." She smiled, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"There are children on this ship." They heard making them pull apart. Henry smirked at them. "it's getting late, I was thinking about starting to make us dinner."

"Good idea." Killian said as he looked at the sky before he settled his blue eyes on Emma. "You should get some more food." Emma nodded as she laced her fingers with his. "Come, darling." He led her down the stairs where Henry had gone to begin dinner. Killian sat her with Violet as he helped Henry and Morgan with the dinner.

"Thank you for bringing us along." Violet said as the men sat with them, handing them their food.

Emma smiled as Killian smirked. "Well we wanted to let the savior heal and Henry is a huge help with that. Since we would be gone a while it was only right to invite you along so Henry was not alone. It also gives him a chance to show off." Henry smirked but looked down as his cheeks tinted red. They sat talking and laughing until they went to their bunks for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After two weeks, Emma was feeling back to her old self and had been arguing for them to sail back to town. "I know you're worried." She said when she stood talking with Killian in the captain's quarters one evening. "I know you don't want to chance something like that happening again, and trust me o don't want it to happen to you or me. But we can't just run and leave them all by themselves. You think leaving them all alone without us to help is the best plan?"

"Emma, we didn't leave them alone. They have half a town full of people who fight, Regina and Zelena are with them too. They're far from alone." He said leaning back on the table watching her stand a few steps away with her arms crossed.

"Killian." She said making him raise his brow. "We've been out here for two weeks. I've been well enough to go back after a week and I've let you stall me another week. Its time." She said sternly. The two looked at each other before she gave a soft sigh. Slowly she walked up to him, resting her hands on his arms. "I know we need to enjoy the quiet times. I know we basically never get that in town, but you know as well as I do that they need us back there." She moved even closer. "As much as I want to stay out here, as much as I want to just sail off somewhere with you…. I can't leave the town, my parents alone to fight these villains." Killian sighed as he dropped his arms, bringing her closer. "You know we have to."

"I know." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. "But I don't want to give up the time alone with you, no villains, and no life or death situations."

"I know." Emma said lifting her head to look at him. "But we can't deny we need to help our family. Besides I miss our home."

Killian smirked and nodded. "Aye, I miss it as well." Emma leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. Words now gone, they both melted into each other as he pushed from the table and led her backwards to the bed. The next morning Emma smiled as she looked up at Killian, both still cuddled in each other's arms. "You sure you're ready to go home?"

"I think it's time." Emma nodded. "We can go back and maybe make our home safe for a little while."

"Until the next villain decides to attack." Killian smirked before she kissed him.

"Come on, we better get up." She said before kissing him again. Before she could pull away, he tangled his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. It took her a moment after to collect her thoughts. "I know what you're doing." She said softly. "If you want the rest of that kiss, you'll have to help me defeat the evil queen. And maybe I'll add a little extra in." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Come now, Swan. You can't tease that and walk away." He complained as he watched her smirk at him as she began dressing for the day. Killian groaned as he followed suit and they announced they would be sailing home. Killian called like David had told him and let them know as well.

When they docked, her parents and the others were already waiting for them. Ready with hugs and smiles. "So you're back to yourself?" Regina asked looking at Emma.

"Got it all back." Emma smiled as she raised her hand to show her magic vibrating. "I hear I have you to thank for that and my life." Regina just gave a little nod. "Thank you, Regina. Really, thank you. For helping me and for being there for Killian. He told me how you kicked his butt into gear." She smiled and caught a small smirk from Regina. "Thank you."

"Just don't go getting into that kind of trouble again." Regina said as she moved away while Killian came to her side.

"You ready, love?" He asked making her smiled at him. "You've motivated me."

"I bet." She laughed. "Come on, I think if we can get her out in the pen I can break her. Or at least hold her long enough for Regina to finish her."

"That's probably the best plan we've had in the last two weeks." Regina said as the others gathered around. "She did after all go after you first and you're the only one with magic she went after."

"Maybe there's something about your magic that threatens her." Snow said.

"It's raw power and unpredictable." Regina said. "She went after you magic because of how much raw power you have that you can do things with on instinct. You may know how to control it well since the dark one but you still rely on your instinct in fights. It makes it unpredictable and very hard to win against light magic like that."

"So what are you saying?" Snow asked.

"You want to hold her and to have me finish it." Emma said making Regina nod.

"You're the only one with pure light magic. Even after the Dark One your magic is nearly untouched." Regina said. "We've seen it before. Light magic is more powerful than dark magic, in any form."

Emma nodded. "Okay, so now that we have that basic idea, how do we get her to come out to play?"

"We wave what she wants in front of her." Regina told her. "She thought she won when she ripped your magic. When she finds out you're back on your feet she will come for you and fast. She doesn't want you to have time to recover. That's why it was best that Hook took you away from the town and over the town line where she couldn't reach while you healed."

"So what do I do go walking through two waving for her?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Is it wise to be used as bait so soon?" Killian asked making everyone look at him. "You've only just recovered fully and you want to throw it in her face and use your life as bait."

Regina saw the worry and fear that crossed his face before he hid it. Emma must have seen it too because she reached out taking his hand in hers. "I'll be okay." She smiled softly. "Besides this time everyone will be ready and there before anything bad can happen to me." He looked at her a second before he nodded. It was a concept that would work. The group decided to break off and patrol the town before heading to Granny's to finish the plan.

"I'll stay with her the entire time." Regina said low to Killian as she walked with them towards Granny's. Killian looked at her, the only one to hear. "I saw it." She said glancing at him. "I saw the fear. I lost Robin because of this town and its allure to villains. I don't want to have anyone else go through that."

Killian nodded. "Remember when we were on our way to Neverland and you said the crocodile told you that villains never get happy endings?" He asked making her nod, wondering where he was going with this. "I think I've figured it out."

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Perhaps you can't have a happy ending for a villain, but if they wanted one and changed to a hero they would get one." He smirked knowing where her mind was going. "Maybe there's some way to bring him back. You're not a villain after all. You're most definitely a hero."

"Hades said it completely destroys the person, makes it like they never existed." Regina said as the two stopped.

"Maybe he was lying." Killian told her. "If we had Belle it would be a lot easier but maybe we can find a way to bring him back."

"You, the big bad Captain Hook would do that? Help find a way to bring back my true love?" She asked wondering what he wanted.

"All I ask is that you take care of her." He nodded towards Emma. "If you do that, I will do what I can and try to find a way to bring Robin back to us."

"You've got yourself a deal." She said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do for all you've done for Emma." He smirked before the two caught back up with the others for dinner at Granny's.

Emma stood with Regina. They had no idea how to summon the evil queen but if anything, she would most likely go after Emma once again. Killian sat with Snow and David far off to the side but not far enough that if needed they could not reach the two women. He kept looking over waiting, anxiously for this to all be over finally. "She'll be fine." Snow said with a smile, when she caught him looking again.

"Aye." He gave a nod. "I know she will. Doesn't stop this waiting from being impossible." He looked back at the chess game that he and David had begun.

"I know what you mean, but we have to trust that they'll be okay. Besides we're here if anything starts acting up." David said. "Your move." He added after his move. The three fell silent until they heard the evil queens laugh ring out. All three turned and watched as Regina stepped in front of Emma talking with the evil queen.

The three adults watched, waiting and worrying. "You will never win." Regina said as the three slowly moved closer. "You will be defeated, and you know why? Because Villains never win." She smirked.

"Big words coming from someone who ran away." Regina glared at her.

"Maybe you're right." She shrugged. "Maybe I should walk right back in." The evil queen looked confused. "Emma, now!" Emma threw her hands out and her magic wrapped around the queen who struggled to break free. Just as she snapped the restraints, Regina stood tall and wrapped her arms around the evil queen. Emma yanked and Regina was flashing with red power before she collapsed. Emma caught her and eased her to the ground as the others ran over to try to help.

"She… absorbed her…" Snow said shocked.

"Yeah." Emma gave a small smile. "We talked about it while we were waiting. If crushing her heart didn't work there's was only one thing we knew could stop her. I used my magic to split Neal and Gold, we were hoping I could use it to combine them. Now it's up to Regina." She said as she looked at the woman who had become a good friend.

"So we just stand here?" David asked looking back to Regina.

"We should find somewhere for her to rest." Snow said looking at Emma and the others.

Emma gave a small nod and looked at Killian as he spoke. "Our place is closer." He watched as David nodded and gently pulled her into his arms as the group made their way to Emma and Killian's home. He laid her in the spare room.

"I'll go get mother superior." David told them before he left Snow to look after Regina as Killian and Emma wandered back down the stairs.

"What's going to happen?" Killian asked Emma as they went to the kitchen.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "Regina didn't really specify. It was more like a theory that it would work."

"So what's that mean?" Killian asked.

Again, Emma shrugged. "I guess we'll see." She smirked as she bent to pull food from the fridge but felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Killian…" She said as she leaned back against his chest as he bent to kiss her cheek. She turned in his arms and smiled up at him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Killian smirked at her before pressing his lips to hers. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, love." He said softly, kissing her again. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." She smiled before their lips crashed together once again, pulling each other as close as they possibly could.

The sound of the door shutting hard made them pull apart. "If you're done." David said with a quick look at them before he led the way up the stairs to the spare room. The two followed them up the stairs where Blue was checking over Regina. "Will she be alright?"

"She seems healthy and fine. Although I do see a battle raging in her magic." She furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

"She absorbed the Evil Queen back." Emma explained. "We figured if crushing her heart didn't work there would be no way to kill her so the next best thing would be to trap her somewhere that no one else could get hurt."

"It may be possible but it could also be possible for the Evil Queen to take full control and we will never see Regina again." Blue said looking back at Regina seemingly sleeping.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Snow asked making Blue look at Emma.

"Perhaps." Emma looked confused. "If you generated you light magic into her, focusing on a cage around the queen, you may be able to assist Regina in this battle."

Emma paused before she moved closer to the bed. "Is it safe?" Killian asked quickly. Blue gave a nod making Emma glance at him before continuing to Regina's side. She knelt down and reached out leveling her hands over her before she concentrated with all she had, focusing on helping Regina win. Killian watched worried as Emma furrowed her brow as she continued. A wave of magic burst through the room and Emma collapsed backwards where Killian caught her. "Emma." He said worried. "What happened to her?" He demanded as he looked up at Blue.

"She is apparently not fully accustomed to using that much magic at once anymore." Blue said. "Her magi may be replenished but apparently there is some more healing that needs to be done."

"Then why did you say it was safe when it bloody wasn't? Regina said if she ripped it again she could end up in a coma forever." He glared at the woman.

"I was unaware of how badly her magic had been impacted." She said simply.

David knelt beside Killian looking at Emma. "We can argue later, let's get her to bed to rest." Killian tore is eyes from the fairy and looked back at Emma as he shifted her into his arms to carry her to their room. "Once we know they're both alright we can start arguing but until then we need to worry about them." He said as he moved the blankets to let Killian lay Emma on the bed.

"Aye, and when I know Emma is fine, that fairy will have more than an argument." He grumbled as he pulled the blankets up to tuck Emma in. "She knew what had happened, she knew about Emma's injuries and acted like all of this was no big deal."

"I know." David said trying to calm the angry and worried Killian. "And she will answer, but let Snow and I handle it. You take care of Emma, and keep an eye on Regina." He watched as Killian paused as if thinking it over, wondering what he could do and get away with before he gave a nod. "Alright?" Killian nodded. "I'm going to go get them out."

"Right." Killian said before he turned back to Emma, to wait for her to wake up. He sat silently, watching her sleep. He was afraid when she put herself into danger, he worried that with their line of work something would happen and they would not have a third chance.

"Killian?" He heard making him move to her side as she sat up. "What happened?"

"You passed out. The bloody fairy said your magic was replenished but not healed and using so much put too much stress on you." Emma ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "It's alright, love, you just have to work back up to using so much."

Emma nodded as he sat beside her and she leaned into him. "I'm sorry I made you worry again."

"No need to apologize, Swan, you were helping Regina and no one really knew this would happen." He sad said making her smile as she lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"I love you." She said softly.

Killian could not help the smirk that touched his lips. "I love you too, Swan." Emma smiled at him before giving him a small loving kiss. "We should probably check on Regina." The two made their way down the hall to the room they had laid Regina in and found her still unconscious.

"Let's go make something to eat while we wait." Emma suggested. "I know she'll be able to handle this, especially after I gave her my magic to help. And I'm sure she'll be hungry when she wakes up." Killian just nodded and followed Emma down the stairs.

The two made sandwiches for lunch and sat eating and talking about their past and what their future looked like when they heard the stairs creek. Looking over they found Regina making her way down the stairs slowly. "What happened?" She asked.

"You had to basically fight for your body." Killian shrugged. "You collapsed and figured you needed somewhere to rest."

"Our place was closer than the others or your place so we figured we'd bring you here and let you rest for a while." Emma added. "The Blue fairy said that you needed to lock the Queen away or she would take over and you would be lost, so I lent you some magic to help you win."

Regina looked at her a moment. "Thank you." She said walking over to the table.

"It's all in a day's work as the savior." Emma smiled. "Apparently I can't use a ton of magic at once; I need to work back up to it. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Regina said watching Killian turn to finished cleaning up. "Thank you." She said again.

"You would have done the same for me." Emma told her with a small smile as she walked over to the woman. "The others were worried about you. I'm sure they're at Granny's waiting, why don't you go see them? I'm sure they'll like to know you're awake and fine." Regina nodded, thanking them once more before she left to find her way to Granny's where she did find the others talking and waiting anxiously.

"Mom!" Henry called as he jumped to his feet and ran to hug her. "We were so worried."

"I'm okay. I just needed some rest after everything. But you have nothing to worry about everything's fine now." She smiled at him making him smirk before he led her over to their table.

"Where's Emma and Hook?" Snow asked worried.

Regina shrugged. "They didn't say anything. Emma told me you would all be here waiting. That was it." She watched as Snow pulled her phone from her jacket. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Probably want some time alone." Henry said. "Even on the Jolly Roger they never really had any time to themselves since Hook had to keep helping with the rigging and all and then Violet's dad kept talking to them." He sighted.

"They deserve it after everything." Snow sighed as she put her phone back into her pocket.

David looked at his wife. "Do they? I mean when they're alone…" He trailed off only to make Regina and Snow roll their eyes. "What it's my daughter, I mean they're not even-."

"David." Snow said making him stop. "They deserve time together and more. They have been through so much and they make each other happy and feel better."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." He mumbled making Snow give him a quick glare.

"We'll let them have some time. It won't be long before Emma has to take the savior position back. And we need to figure out was that we're able to help. We need to make sure what happened to the other saviors never happens to Emma. She's done too much for all of us and the town; we can't let her have nothing left for herself." The others nodded in agreement.


End file.
